gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Jatkosota High School
Jatkosota High School (継続高校) (after the Finnish term for the Continuation War) is a minor school in Girls und Panzer. It is mentioned in the first anime series during OVA 6 and appears in Girls und Panzer der Film. Overview Jatkosota High School is based in the Ishikawa Prefecture, Japan. Jatkosota is a relatively isolated school that seems to interact sparingly with other schools compared to their peers. This is a result of its individual tank crews being highly independent, and maintain only minimal contact with their schoolmates. Culturally the students have high endurance and enjoy solitude. Nonetheless, they put a lot of significance on friendships, considering friends to be like family. Drawing inspiration from Finnish tank models for their Sensha-dō lineup has left Jatkosota with very limited options. The smaller size of their school places strict financial limits on their arsenal, and thus students prefer to invest in upgrades to their existing tanks as opposed to buying new ones. In order to acquire new vehicles, Jatkosota crews have a habit of stealing tanks from their rivals and using them for themselves, often after having undertaken the unthinkable modifications which are their specialty. This practice has lead to (ongoing) disputes with other schools, and has further contributed to Jatkosota's outcast status. Regardless, Jatkosota's image also includes a reputation for being fierce contestants on the battlefield, able to give the major schools a run for their money. Uniform Jatkosota's uniform is composed of a white collared shirt worn under a light blue blouse with vertical white stripes. This is complemented with a grey skirt and matching stockings. As an alternative to the blouse, some students wear a light blue tracksuit with grey sleeves and a darker coloured skirt worn over blue tracksuit pants. The jacket is adorned with a white imprint of the school's kanji (継). A blue and white väinämöinen hat may also be worn as part of the uniform. Tactics In Jatkosota, school tactics are defined two things: The available material, and the battlefield terrain. Jatkosota rarely has the luxury of picking and choosing their vehicles, and their multinational arsenal of heavily modified tanks includes many tanks that have lacklustre protection, firepower, or armour penetration capability. standard Jatkosota tactics involve using speed and agility to attack enemy tanks from the side and rear, and engage at very close ranges, to compensate for their low stopping power. Utilising such tactics places a great burden upon the driver of each Jatkosota crew; it is they who must evade enemy fire, outmanoeuvre and outflank their opponents, and then approach into close quarters with their enemy. As a result, the terrain has a large impact on the school's overall efficiency. Jatkosota's drivers are well accustomed to winter battleground and environments that emulate deep snow. On the other hand, their tanks are markedly less nimble when faced with tropical or desert terrain. On the upside, the school is known to have very accurate gunners, who will can reliably land a shell on any target that can be brought within the effective ranges of their weapons. Background The school's early history is hard to decipher, as Finland as we know it didn't exist until 1917. But somehow there were things about royalty visiting and the like. After becoming independent, the future school wanted to help the new nation by establishing a trade network, and this meant creating a path to Finland from Hokkaido, through the North Polar Ice. Japan was not yet able to build a good enough Icebreaker vessel so they bought one from Finland. That ship would become the future schoolship. Against Blue Division Jatkosota participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament and faced Blue Division High School as their first opponent. Their force was composed mainly of tanks of the BT series and T-34 variants, but also included a Panzer IV, a StuG and a T-26. Jatkosota were able to completely outmanoeuvre their opponents on the snowy battlefield, trapping their enemy in a corridor and sandwiching them between two forces. Against Kuromorimine Advancing to the second round brought Jatkosota to face Kuromorimine Girls High School, the runner-ups in the previous year's tournament. The match was fought on a featureless desert, which greatly favoured the opposition's preferred doctrine of battle. Jatkosota's tanks were able to close the distance and engage the enemy in a chaotic melee, but Kuromorimine's made good their technological advantage and eventually knocked Jatkosota out of the tournament. Against Selection University Responding to a call for reinforcements in the annihilation match against Selection University, a single BT-42 arrived from Jatkosota, commanded by Mika. The tank initially partook in the action alongside Team Dandelion, but was unable to make an impact due to the long engagement range. Jatkosota saw its most meaningful contribution as part of Acorn Platoon, a strike force sent behind enemy lines to eliminate the university's Karl-Gerät 040. The BT-42 ambushed and lured away the Karl's escort of three M26 Pershings, and ultimately dispatched all three of them with minimal assistance, allowing the rest of the platoon to attack and destroy the self-propelled artillery weapon. However, the BT-42 was itself disabled in the fight. Notable Members Jatkosota has four known students of note: Mika She is the overall commander of the school. She speaks very calmly and always carries her kantele (Finnish instrument) around with her. She is a capable tactician as well as a cunning opportunist. She is the commander & radio operator of the BT-42. Aki The gunner & loader of the BT-42. She is a practical and hardworking girl. She has great faith in her commander, but is often the unfortunate victim of the latter's cryptic statements, many of which are more complex than the meanings they contain. Mikko She is the driver of the BT-42. She is impulsive, hot-blooded and eccentric. She's a very capable driver as she manages to drive the tank even after losing the tracks. Rumi She was a member of the school before enrolling in Selection University. Secondary Members Touko She is the former overall commander of the school. She is very excentric, out of control and wears something resembling of martian antennas on her head. She is also the commander of a T-34/76. Lili She is the former vice-commander of the school. She is the complete opposite of Touko and seems to be very irritated with her commander's behavior. She is also the commander of an yet unknown tank. Vehicles Operated Tanks * BT-42 * Pz.Kpfw IV Ausf.J * Sturmi (Finnish version of StuG III Ausf.G) * T-34/76 m1943 * T-34/85 m1944 * T-26 * BT-5 * BT-7 * Vickers 6-Ton * KV-1 ("Borrowed" from Pravda) * Type 95 Ha-Go ("Gifted" by Chi-Ha-Tan) Non-fighting vehicles * Uisko-class Landing Craft * T-20 Komsomolets tractor Theme Music * Säkkijärven Polkka Trivia *Jatkosota High School is mentioned in OVA 6 when Mika sends a congratulatory letter to Ooarai Girls High School. *Jatkosota's school ship is based off of the Hakusan Maru, a WWI freighter previously known as USS Federal (and later Federlock) before it was captured by the Japanese in 1941. *An instrumental version of Säkkijärven Polkka is also played by Mika on her Kantele in the movie. *All of the female characters have male names (Mikko, Aki, Mika & Rumi), although they sound female in Japanese. *Although considered to be a generally weaker school than the other schools seen in the anime, there are multiple references to the Jatkosota Sensha-dō team's strength: **In the Anzio OVA, Miho comments that Jatkosota proved a difficult opponent for her and Maho during a practice match with Kuromorimine Girls High School **In the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Little Army Two, Ooarai is said to be defeated by the Jatkosota High School team. **In Girls und Panzer der Film, Selection University's lieutenant Rumi is a product of the Jatkosota Sensha-dō team. **In the Gekkan Senshado Magazine's despiction of the match with Kuromorimine, there is a mention from Kuromorimine's former vice-commander saying that "Jatkosota was a tough nut to crack even for Kuromorimine". *The school is mentioned to only be effective in snowy, winter conditions. Yet the BT-42 in Der Film nonetheless performs very well in a muddy, temperate environment and they also quickly learn how to operate on sand during the match against Kuromorimine Girls High School. *The school's reputation for having accurate gunners is a reference to Simo Häyhä, a talented Finnish sniper who fought during the Winter War. *As schools are often reflections of the WWII country they represent, tanks fielded by Finland were composed of tanks stolen from Russians and lent by Germany, so we can assume that all tanks fielded by Jatkosota's German tanks were lent by Kuromorimine and their Russian ones were stolen from Pravda. Gallery BT-42.PNG|BT-42 Jatkosoka-uisko3.png|Jatkosoka's girls watching the annihilation match from the Uisko after their tank was immobilized. Jatkosoka-uisko2.png|The girls from Jatkosoka returning home after Ooarai's victory over Selection University. Jatkosoka-uisko.png|Jatkosota's Uisko Jatkosota girls.jpeg|Maidens of Jatkosota Continuation und Sauna.jpg Continuation school ship.jpg|School ship Continuation line-up.jpg|Tank line-up Category:Schools Category:Jatkosota Girls' High School Category:Sensha-dō Teams